The Rookie
by CheezyBuffalo
Summary: Bella is a photographer trying to make it big in Seattle. What happens when she runs into a sexy, sweet stranger? What happens after they run into each other over and over again? Will Bella give into her desire for him? Can he convince her that he is more than what he appears to be? Lemony goodness awaits! OOC/Canon pairings/ExB/EmxR/AxJ
1. Belly Baby

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Gah, why didn't I have a sexy dream about Edward Cullen? This is a work of fiction, although some events are inspired by MY real life...I won't tell you which, though. Don't judge! 3_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bella

As I was browsing the internet for more viral video clips of talking cats and dogs, I heard the ding from my Mac telling me that I had mail. I opened up the email sent from an address I did not recognize and found it to be a potential customer asking about a family photo session for tomorrow afternoon. God, I hate it when people just assume that because I'm a free-lance photographer, I don't have a life or any other customers...but I quickly reply with an enthusiastic yes, close the laptop, and go to bed.

I woke up earlier than normal the next morning to get ready before heading off to the park for the photo shoot. Boy was I in over my head. Amy Pickett, the woman who emailed me, told me she had a big family, but this is what I would call a heard, not a family. The parents, Jeff and Amy were frantically trying to round up the youngest three: Sam, Alexis, and Nicholas. The middle girl, Emma, who looked to be around thirteen, was sitting quietly watching the chaos ensue as her brother Peter, who looked to be about eighteen, was lighting up a cigarette behind the family van to keep out of sight. _I'm never having kids_, I thought to myself.

After three and a half grueling hours of coaxing anxious little children and unimpressed teens to look at my lens, I was finally done. While Jeff tried to lead his heard back to the van, Amy came to talk with me, Nicholas in hand.

"Oh gosh, Bella. I apologize for my little circus of kids, they can be a handful at times," she apologized, "Thank you so much. Really. Jeff and my parents will be so happy now. They've been begging us for some family photos. I can't wait to see how they turned out!"

"Amy, it was no problem, really. It's my job!" I chuckled.

"Well if there's anything I can do at all, just tell-," she didn't finish her sentence as we both heard a loud crash and the shattering of glass. We turned around to see that, while we were conversing, Amy had let go of Nicholas and he got ahold of my camera and tripod, as in, he knocked it over, and now it was in a million pieces on the dirt ground.

"Nicky!" Amy shouted and ran over and grabbed him up quickly, "Nicky, what have you done? Sweetie, why did you push over Ms. Swan's camera? That was not nice at all, Nicholas," she scolded her youngest, "Come here baby, I want you to apologize to Ms. Swan for what you did. That camera was probably very expensive, Nicky, it isn't a toy." I was in shock. My beautiful Nikon D700 had just been pushed to the ground and shattered beyond repair by a three year old. A three year old! How am I going to replace it? I can't! It was irreplaceable. And now it's gone. Does she really think that an apology from the three year old who created this mess will make it better?

"Mith Thwan," the small child said with an apparent lisp, "I'm thowwy that I broked your camewa. I didn't mean to hurt it. I'm thowwy." Oh my gosh. He is the most adorable kid I have ever heard. He moved to hide his freckly face into his mothers shirt, I suppose in shame.

"Aw, Nicholas. It's okay," I lied, "I'm not mad with you. But Nicholas, you have to promise me something," I leaned in close and took his tiny hand in mine, "You have to promise me that you won't touch anything without asking permission, okay?" He nodded his head frantically. I smiled widely, squeezed his hand and let go. Amy excused herself and walked Nicholas over to the van where Jeff was still struggling to buckle the other young ones in. I reluctantly began picking up the pieces of my poor camera when Amy came back over to help.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Truly. I wasn't paying attention. I should have been holding him, he does this so often, I should have realized," she apologized as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh no, Amy. It's fine. This happens with children sometimes, I know," I offered.

"You have some of your own?" she asked.

"No! I mean, no, I don't have kids. I used to be a camp counselor, that's how I know. Besides, I haven't even been in a relationship in, well, a long time," I regretfully replied.

"Oh. Well, you'll find someone soon, I know it," she cheerfully responded.

"Thanks. So all the pictures are on a memory card, so they weren't damaged. I'll get them uploaded and post them on your file on my website by tomorrow evening," I got back to business.

"Okay, that sounds perfect. Here's this," she handed me a small letter envelope, "And again, Bella, thank you so much for everything, and I'm incredibly sorry about your camera."

"That's okay. I have a smaller camera I can use until I can pay for a new one..." I said.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you soon!" she waved a goodbye and walked back to her van. That was...something. I took pictures for a circus of a family, had my most precious possession broken into tiny pieces, and hardly got an apology from the parents of the destructive child. Super productive day.

After cleaning up and packing all my equipment into the back of my Jeep, I climbed in and just started screaming. _What am I supposed to do now? I have no extra money right now to buy a new camera and I definitely don't want to have to ask my mother for money, again._ I took a deep calming breath, exhaled and started the long drive home. The early evening traffic of downtown Seattle helped me calm down a bit as I sat and listened to the soul mending sound of The Black Keys. I finally get to my apartment building, park, unload, and catch the elevator to the 14th floor. I haul my equipment into my apartment, fix myself some tea and plop down on my oversized chair facing my spectacular view. I really was quite lucky to find this particular apartment. I'm one of the only ones in the whole building with a full view of the Seattle skyline. The sunset cast shadows of the tall buildings on the busy roads below, making them drive in and out of the darkness.

The knob on the front door began to jiggle and the key began to unlatch, then re-latch to itself. I quickly sat up and walked to the front door to see who was making such a ruckus.

"Dammit, Bells! Open the God damn door! Christ, must you always use that fucking latch?" Jake yelled from out in the hallway. I chuckled to myself and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" I teased and prepared myself for the wrath of Jacob, the Great Over-reactor of the 14th floor. He began to pound furiously on the door, yelling at me to open up. After a few seconds I decided to let him in. He practically fell through the doorway, I guess he was leaning on it or something.

"Geez Bells, this is the fucking safest building in all of fucking Seattle, and you can't leave the fucking door unlatched one fucking time. Fuck!" he went on cursing like a sailor for ten more minutes before he settled down next to me on the couch.

"Are you done?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Sorry," he apologized and put his long arm around me, "How did the shoot go today?"

"Oh my gosh, it was terrible!" I began to tell him of all the events that transpired this afternoon with the Pickett family and how my life was ruined now thanks to a clumsy parent and her misbehaved child.

"Aww, B, I'm sorry. I know that camera meant a lot to you. That's the one that Mike had given you, right?" he remembered.

"Yeah...I guess it was," I had forgotten. Jacob pulled me into a hug as I began to sob quietly into his shoulder.

I woke up to darkness. _I must have fallen asleep after all that crying._ As I remembered why I had began crying in the first place, my heart panged with sadness. I tried to sit up but I was trapped in the warm embrace of my loyal friend who had fallen asleep, too. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I could make out the sharp features of the man sitting next to me. His dark hair was almost black in the dark night and his eyelashes created feather-like shadows on his smooth tanned skin. He really was beautiful. My mother always told me we would end up together, I don't think this is quite how she imagined it, though. I carefully removed his toned arms from my torso, placed the blanket from the back of the couch across his body and silently walked to my bedroom. As I was changing out of my clothes from the day, the envelope that Amy had given me fell from my pocket onto the floor. I pulled on my favorite flannel pajama bottoms, a grey tank top and my favorite sweatshirt I stole from Jake, grabbed the envelope and the remote and settled into bed. I flipped through the channels and found a station that had The Office on, I had seen all the episodes probably three times already but I could watch this show forever. I set the remote on my bedside table and opened the envelope.

_What the hell?_


	2. Miss Money Bags

Chapter 4 - Bella

Three thousand dollars. Three. Thousand. Dollars. _THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS!_ I stared - mouth gaping, eyes popping, fingers trembling - at the check in my hands with the three zeros following the first. _There must be some mistake. She must have accidentally added another zero._ I normally charge $175 for family portraits of four and fifteen dollars for every extra person. That would total up to...$220...plus travel would end up being $250. _Yes, there must be some mistake._ I dial Amy's number to make this right.

"No, no, sweetie. There's no mistake," Amy says on the other end.

"Amy, I can't accept this. It's too much!" _I can't believe I'm refusing money._

"Bella, please, don't be ridiculous, of course you can. It's for the camera that Nicky broke. Jeff and I insist on you taking it and buying a new one." She sounded serious. Like a scolding mother would. _That reminds me, I should give Renee a call..._

"Oh, Amy," I let out an exasperated sigh, "Thank you, really, thank you."

"Bella, it's the least we could do. And, oh, Bella, the pictures are glorious!" I could hear her smile on the other end, "Somehow you managed to make my kids look like...like angels!" We both laughed loudly. "That in itself is a miracle. So, I thank _you_!" After we hang up, I give my mother a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom! It's Bella."

"Oh, sweetheart, how are you? How's Jacob? How's the business?" Questions, always questions.

"Mom, I'm fine. Jacob's fine - busy with work and so am I." Our conversation went on about work, when I would come and visit, when_ they_ could come and visit, when I would find a nice man, when _Jacob_ will become _that man_, and so on and so forth. "How's Phil doing?" Phil is my step-father. He's nice, caring, handsome, minor league baseball coach. When my mom and he married, she moved with him out to Florida. It was difficult to swallow at first, being on the other side of the continent and all, but we've made it work.

"Oh, darling, he's just fine. He got moved up to pitching coach! Maybe soon he'll be moving on to the majors! One can hope..."

"Well that's good, Mom." I suddenly felt sad, "I miss you."

"I know, baby. I miss you, too." She sounded just as sad as I felt, now. We said our goodbyes and I decided to wallow in my sadness for a few minutes. After a good twenty minutes, I started to smell something. Something delicious. _Hmmm..._

I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob cooking. Food. Jacob Black was cooking food. That never happens!

"Mmmm...What smells so good, Jake?" My mouth was watering.

"Oh, you know. Just my specialty." He gave me a sly grin.

" Specialty? _You_ have a specialty? I didn't even know you could cook!" I gaped at him.

"Of course I can cook! You didn't think my old man would let me leave home without that sort of knowledge, did you?" He laughed at me, "He probably thought I'd end up starving...or gaining a thousand pounds if I couldn't cook or if I only ate take-out." He grimaced at the thought.

"Please! Like you could gain any weight. You're all muscle!" He started flexing his huge biceps as I said this, "You cry when you can't make it to the gym!" Now he was frowning at me. I gave him my sweetest, most angelic smile.

"You're no angel, Swan." He shook his head.

After stuffing my face with- not one, but two- helpings of four-cheese lasagna, steamed broccoli, and a roll, we washed dishes and headed into town. After cashing the check, we walked down to Ernie's, my favorite camera store. I settled on the same Nikon as before since it had become my trusty sidekick, and since I had a big shoot coming up, I didn't want to look foolish, messing around with new technology.

"Woooo...that's a nice camera you got there." A voice says from behind me. A nice voice. No, not nice- _sexy._ A sexy voice says from behind me. I turn around to find the owner of the sexy voice and find something _much_ sexier.


	3. Do I Hear Wedding Bells?

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been too long since I've updated. I'm sorry! Summer is a busy time for me, so please forgive me? Here's the rest of that cliffy that I left you and Belly with last time :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Bella

Who was this god standing before me? My inner slut decided to make an appearance in my thought..._Honey, I'd like to see how many licks it takes to get to the center of your tootsie pop! Mmmm hmmm..._I blushed just at the thought...Oh no, I haven't even said anything to him yet!

"Oh yeah...my other one broke so I had to replace it." I mumbled, hardly meeting his eyes. He was beautiful. He had green eyes. But not just any color green- it was a light, airy, sea-foam green that glistened as he smiled. Oooh, that smile! His teeth were perfectly aligned and a bright, but not too bright, pearl white. His hair was an...oddity...it was in a strange disarray- like...sex hair! And it was bronze! A sexy mixture of blonde, brown, and red, all mixed into one perfect color that just made him that much hotter. He was wearing a nicely fitted white v-neck that showed off his incredible muscles. _So how about that tootsie pop, toots?_ I shook my head to get rid of slutty Bella. How long had I been ogling him?

"Well, you got yourself a real winner with that one. I have one at home- I don't use it as often as I would like, but when I do get the chance, boy can it shoot!" he gives me a heart-stopping lop-sided grin. _I think we just wet ourselves._

"Oh...that's a shame..." He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his thick brows, "I mean...that you don't get to use it often...it's a shame. It's a great camera- served me well over the past three years." I think back nostalgically to my camera. Then I remember how I had come about owning it three years ago and my mind goes to a dark place. Slutty Bella runs and hides.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I'm sorry I bothered you, ma'am," he tips his head towards me, reminiscent of an old cowboy tipping his hat, "Have a nice day." He winked. He winked and gave me that lop-sided grin. _You're just gonna let him get away?_ Slutty Bella came out to play, again.

"Um, yeah. You too." _Damn you! And damn him for that fine ass!_ My eyes went unfocused as they took in the sight of his perfect backside. I heard a chuckle come from behind the counter and turned to find the shop owner's wife laughing at the little scene I just created. I blushed about thirty shades of crimson.

"That handsome young man comes in here just about every weekend. He doesn't always buy anything- I think he likes to look around at all the new photography we display every week." She gave me a knowing smile that made small crinkles beside her dark brown eyes, "His name is Edward. A real catch." _Edward..._I let out a nervous laugh and again, the blush returns to my cheeks.

"Well I'm not too sure he would find me to be as great of a catch as he..." She frowned and shook her head minutely.

"Are you ready to check out, dear?" Oh, change of subject.

"Yes, thank you."

I meet back up with Jake after I purchase my camera and we head out to his truck. Outside the store we find a massive crowd of screaming people. Well, not just people-girls, and lots of them.

"Wonder what they're all screaming about?" Jake asks as we make our way around the large harem formed around whatever was in the middle.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's got all these girls in a feeding frenzy! Must be some Justin Bieber type." I laugh at the girls in heat jumping up and down, shoving each other out of the way. Jake stands up taller to see if he can get a look. "Anything?" I ask.

"Nah, it's just some guy signing autographs. I don't recognize him, though." He shrugs and we continue on.

We make it back to the apartment just in time to watch our favorite show, White Collar-_Man, is Matt Bomer pretty to look at..._After the show ends, I bring my Mac out to check the schedule for the rest of the week:

**Sunday(Today)** - [nothing]

**Monday** -[nothing]

**Tuesday** - Shoot with Seattle Mariners 1pm

**Wednesday** - [nothing]

**Thursday** - Shoot with Bloomberg Wedding 6pm

**Friday** - Shoot with Walsh Wedding 10am/Shoot with Jones Wedding 7pm

**Saturday** - Shoot with Van Beveren Wedding 6pm

_Boy, do I hate wedding season..._I have little time to focus on the fact that I am still single even after two years because Tuesday's shoot with the Mariners could make or break me. Shooting for a professional sports team could really get my name out and help give my business the boost it needs. I'm nervous as all get out, at least I have all of Monday to prepare!

* * *

**Hey there, lovelies :)**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, been so busy I nearly forgot :/ But don't worry, this story is just getting started! And VERY soon, there will be some hotness going down. VERY HOT hotness :D**

**~~REVIEW PLEASE, LOVELIES!~~ I really have no idea what you're thinking if you don't review! Please help a sister out and tell me how I'm doing? Suggestions for the three different character relationships might end up in the story if you're lucky ;)**

**Laters, babies :P**


	4. Look At Them Hotties

**A/N: These next three chapters are ones that I wrote recently-ish that I'm just updating right now, so please don't be too mad if I don't update for at least a few days to a week. Busy times, remember? Please review! I will love you forever! Laters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I was not prepared for this.

As I looked around Safeco Field, I nearly wet my pants. I was in way over my head. The stadium dwarfed my slight frame and camera setup on the home plate. Also, the player's were incredibly hot. _Hey there boys, I got something for you over here._ My inner slut was jumping up and down in excitement at the sight of the guys standing in front of me.

"Okay, okay. Settle down guys!" The manager called over the team, introduced me as the photographer and started giving instructions. I took the opportunity to glance around at the men standing before me, not caring if they saw me ogling or not. I scanned the crowd and found two guys whispering to each other while simultaneously looking at me. The taller one had short curly brown hair and was massively bulky, but as he caught me staring, a big goofy grin appeared on his handsome face and formed two big dimples on his cheeks. His friend had a similar haircut except with curly blonde locks, and as he caught me staring gave me a smug grin that made me blush. Next, my eyes came in contact with a pair of icy blues and as I focused in, I noticed the guy giving me a sly grin. _Blech, stay away from us you grotesque monster._ A shiver ran down my spine at the creepy stare he was giving me. All of a sudden all eyes were on me and I looked up to the manager to see him smiling down at me.

"Um, sorry. Did you say something?" I could feel my cheeks burn as I started knotting my fingers together. He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Yes, I did. Where would you like us to be?" _I can think of a few places I'd like some of these hotties to be..._

"Oh, uh...well, we could do the group shot first?" I mumbled at the ground.

"Is that a question?" He smiled down at me. I cleared my throat and stood up straight.

"No, it's not." It was time to get down to business. "Um, can you gather them on the pitcher's mound? Three rows. Tallest in back, shortest sitting cross-legged in front." _Way to go, Bells! Take charge of these hotties!_

"You heard the pretty lady! Get to it!" He shouted and I blushed as the player's took their places on the mound.

After a few shots of the whole team, it was time for individual head shots. There were 42 to get through. Great. Cute Dimple Guy was up first.

"Where do you want me, sweetie?" _Oooh, he's good. Get's right to the point._

"Um, just sit there on that stool, please." I pointed to the stool I set up in front of the home plate.

"Anything for you, hun." He gave me a wink and his dimply grin which made me turn bright pink. _I think I'm in love!_ I shook away my slutty alter-ego and got down to business. I took a few shots of each player in various directions to change up the poses. After about ten players, I finally felt comfortable enough to talk and joke with the guys. They were actually very nice and incredibly funny, all of them making good-natured jokes at the others expense helped open me up. The last player, Mike Newton said something especially funny and had me giggling uncontrollably when the next guy came forward.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" _Oh no_. I immediately stopped my giggling. It was the creep with the sleazy smile. He gave me a wink and strutted passed me to the stool.

"Uh, yeah. Just, um, take a seat right there..." I fumbled helplessly with the camera making the sleaze ball smile even wider.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy with me, baby. Relax..." I was anything but relaxed. This guy gave me the creeps. Finally I was done with his shots, which seemed like it took an eternity, "Don't be a stranger, baby." He put his slimy hand on my shoulder and drug it down my arm giving me tingly goosebumps. It would be too early if I ever see him again.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's the team sleaze ball." The cute curly blonde haired hunk smiled down at me as he walked to the stool. I gave him a half-hearted smile and took the shots. "Seriously, don't let him get to you. He's not worth the time." I smiled wide to that as the hunk winked and walked off. Twenty more players down and I decided to check my camera's memory card. _Damn, it's almost full._ I went back to my bag near the dug out and rummaged through until I found an empty card. When I came back I peered through the lens to make sure nothing had been adjusted and that's when I saw him.

* * *

**Ello, there :)**

**Better than last time? I hope so!**

**Review please!**

**Laters, babies x3**


	5. I Got Your Number

Chapter 5

There he was. The adonis from the camera shop. He was sitting in front of me in all his green-eyed, sexy bronze-haired glory. _What is he doing here?_ I lifted my head above the camera to the roster to make sure I wasn't seeing things and sure enough, there his name was. There he was giving me that incredibly sexy, lop-sided grin. _He's a baseball player? He's a baseball player!_ My jaw dropped open as my inner slut danced around doing high-kicks.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to take my picture?" He gave me a full, mega-watt smile. I was dazzled.

"Uh...what?" I shook my head, "I mean, um, yeah. Uh, yes! I'm going to take you're picture." I mentally kicked myself. _Stop stuttering, you bumbling fool! Here's you're second chance!_ The slut was right. "So...you're a baseball player, huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled lowly.

"I didn't know, otherwise I probably would have acted differently the other day." I kept taking pictures-more than enough, actually. I had to keep him talking.

"Is that right?" He looked...sad? Upset? Disappointed? _No! Where did that beautiful smile go?_

"I mean, I wouldn't have acted so...so flustered." There, that clarifies it.

"Oh, really?" His smile returned full-force with a loud resounding laugh. My knees almost buckled at the glorious sound. "And what is it you're doing right now?" _Make him do it again!_

"Oh, this? This is me being a klutz, as usual. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. Nothing at all." He laughed again. _Success!_

"I don't believe it." He smirked and crossed his long, muscular arms across his broad chest. _Mmmm...focus!_

"And why is that?" I challenged. "Is it so hard to think that a little girl doesn't get flustered and start screaming just at the sight of you're pretty face?" _Oh, god! I did not just say that!_

"Ouch! That hurts." He feigned offense at my words by clutching at his heart and wincing which in turn made me giggle. He gave me that lop-sided grin, again. "That's a nice sound..." I blushed crimson. "And I would hardly consider you a 'little girl'. A beautiful young woman, yes, but not a girl. Definitely not a girl." His bright green eyes darkened a little at his words which went straight to my panties. _Take me now, hot stuff. I'm hot and ready for you._ I couldn't move. We just stare at each other for what seems like hours.

"Uh hem!" Someone from the line cleared there throat. _Oh shit! You're supposed to be working!_

"Sorry, um..." I ducked my head to hide yet another blush radiating off my cheeks as he rose from the stool and walked towards me.

"There's no need to be sorry, Bella..." My name rolled delicately off his tongue and hung in the air between us. "Thank you for taking my picture. I'm sure you got enough of them." He gave me that lop-sided grin and sauntered off. I took the time to watch that beautiful ass of his once again. Nine more players down and I was finally done. _Whew, that was a long day._ I checked my phone and saw that I had two missed calls; one from Jake and one from Alice. I'd call them back after I packed everything up.

"Need some help with that?" That beautiful, sexy voice came from behind me. I turned around to see him walking towards me with a small smile playing at his lips. _Uh, those lips!_

"Yes, actually. That would be nice." I smiled whole-heartedly at his offer, especially since I practically had to park in the ninth circle of hell disguised as a so-called parking garage. I draped three of my bags on his long arms and picked up the remaining two bags and tripod. "I parked about a million miles away, so get ready to take a hike." I laughed at my own joke and looked up to see him smiling down at me. I haven't been this close to him yet, and he was even more beautiful up close-and surprisingly less intimidating than I originally thought.

"Oh, I think I can handle it." He smirked. I just smiled up at him and he sighed quietly. We walked quietly to my car until he finally broke the silence. "So, uh...I don't think I've actually introduced myself yet," he stopped walking and extended his right hand out to me which I took gladly, "I'm Edward Cullen, third-baseman for the Seattle Mariners." He smiled down at me.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella Swan, owner and only employee of Swan Photography." I giggled lightly. His smile formed light creases near his green eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." We were still holding hands as a small tingle ran straight through to my core. _Oh my..._I gasped in surprise at the jolt, as did he. I hastily removed my hand from his and felt my cheeks burn. We continued walking and thankfully I could finally see my Jeep in the far distance. "So, Bella...is that short for Isabella?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, it is. But I prefer Bella. Isabella reminds me too much of when I was younger and would get into trouble." I laughed as did he.

"Well then, Bella it is."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Did I get into trouble?" He looked confused.

"No!" I giggled. "I mean, do you have a nickname also? Or do you just go by Edward?"

"No, just Edward." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Although, a few of my friends call me Eddie. I absolutely hate it, but what can you do." He shrugged causing two of the bags to slide of his shoulders and tangle together.

"Oh gosh, here let me help you." I set down my stuff and quickly tried to save the bags from further entanglement. I felt a rush of air hit my face and I looked up to see Edward staring down at me. His green eyes had turned a dark emerald, again, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly under my nimble fingers fixing the falling straps. I gasped in surprise to his reaction and quickly finished what I was doing. _Oh lord, please help me make it to the car without attacking this beautiful man._ "There, they shouldn't fall again." I muttered as we continued walking. We finally made it to my Jeep and packed everything into the back.

"I'm impressed, Bella. I figured you would be driving in something a little more-girly?" He smirked down at me. I feigned offense.

"I don't need some damn foreign sports car to drive me around. I need a big SUV to get me where I need, and then some." I smirked right back at him. He just shook his head with a low chuckle. "Well...thanks for helping me with my stuff. Told you it was quite a trek out here."

"The pleasure was all mine." I nearly melted to the ground with the look he gave me. His eyes had turned back to a dark emerald and his lips quirked up into a sexy, smoldering grin. I dazedly climbed into the driver's seat that he held open for me. _Such a gentleman..._He shut the door and gave me a small wave as I revved up the engine putting it into drive. "Bella, wait!" He put his hand out to stop me. I looked to him not knowing what he wanted.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Bella...um...I know you don't know me, but, um...do you think that, uh...you would like to maybe...go out with me?" He stuttered adorably through that sentence and even though I was completely stunned by his question, I had to laugh. Not just any laugh, a gut-wrenching, stomach-clenching, side-bursting laugh that left tears streaming down my face. I looked up to him and immediately felt terrible for my outburst. He looked completely hurt by my reaction.

"Oh, gosh! Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh-and it wasn't at your question, because yes, of course I would love to go out with you. It's just the way you said it, you were so flustered, and it seemed so out of character. I'm sorry." I felt horrible and decided groveling was the best option, though he didn't need too much reassurance because that lop-sided grin was back in full force.

"You will go out with me?" His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop which made me laugh some more.

"Yes. I will go out with you." His smile was infectious and we were both grinning like fools at each other.

"Okay! Good. Great. Fantastic." He just kept smiling. "It's a date then!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I smirked at him.

"I don't think so..." He looked befuddled by my question.

"Okay then..." I began to pull away slowly when he remembered...

"Wait! Can I have your phone number?" He looked embarrassed that he forgot the most important thing. I laughed loudly.

"Yes, here it is." I handed him a business card from my bag and wrote my cell phone number on the back. I handed it to him and he held up his hand like a telephone saying he would call. I pulled out of the garage and into the Seattle twilight with the biggest grin on my face all the way home and through my front door.

"What's got you so happy?" Jake asked, smiling at me, too.

"I'm going on a date!" I giggled and floated off to my room to call Alice and divulge every magnificent part of today.

* * *

**So Eddie asked Belly on a date! Hurray! Let's see what happens next...**

**Review, please! Love you lots!**

**Laters.**


	6. Explosion

Chapter 6

"WHAAAAT?" I had to move the phone away from my ear to save them from ringing after Alice screamed for about five minutes into the phone. "You met a guy? Isabella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped you find a cute outfit to wear!" I heard her small sigh of annoyance at me withholding information about a cute boy.

"Al, come on. How was I supposed to know that I would see him again? I didn't! And seeing him today completely caught me by surprise." I huffed, trying to plead my case, "Besides, I didn't look that bad. I wore those black skinny jeans you bought me and my cream scoop neck blouse with the puffy sleeves. It was very chic and professional." I tried to reassure her.

"What shoes did you wear?" Her tiny voice came back at me.

"Alice. Ugh! I wore my black combat boots..." I knew I would never hear the end of it.

"WHAAAAT?" _Here we go again._ The inquisition went on for another twenty minutes while Alice tried, in vain, to get all the details out of me. I caved to almost everything. Almost. I left one important detail out. I didn't tell her who I was going out with.

"Bella, why can't you tell me? I'm you're best friend!" She whined on the other end.

"Alice, I could tell you, but I don't want to. Not yet. And yes you are one of my best friends, too. Thanks for reminding me." I knew I had hit a sore spot.

"Don't tell me you're still talking to that-that...dog!" She spat the words out like it was poison. And of course she was referring to Jake.

"Yes, Alice. I am still talking to _Jacob_. He's my best friend, too, you know." I emphasized his name. One day I would finally get her to say it.

"Blech. Well that's your choice. I'm just glad that I'm in Los Angeles right now, and don't have to be around that filthy mutt or that horrid weather. How can you live with it?" She asked.

"It's really not that bad, Al. You lived up here for most of you're life, how did you deal with it?" I turned the question on her.

"I didn't. That's why I left." She stated haughtily, "Oh, Bella. I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you, too, you crazy pixie woman." I laughed sadly into the phone. I could hear her smile on the other end, too.

"Okay, well don't be a stranger, sweetie. Make sure your mystery guy takes good care of you for me. I love you, Bells." I could hear her voice waver a bit at the last few words.

"Oh, Al. I love you, too. And I will, don't worry. Take care, Alice." I hung up the phone and curled up next to my teddy bear that Alice gave me when I was nine. That bear went through hell and back, just for me. Alice and I have been friends as long as I can remember-well as long as I had lived in Forks. My parents divorced when I was only eight years old. We had been living in Portland at the time, so when my parents split, I moved with my mom to Seattle and would visit my dad on the weekends in Forks where he had become the police chief there. I met Alice at the Forks hospital that winter when I was nine after I had fallen and broken my leg while trying to ice skate on the pond beside my dad's house. Alice was a year older than me and had family that worked at the hospital, so being the quirky, outgoing pixie that she is, she decided to take it upon herself to befriend and take care of me from that point on. Even after I had moved with my mom and her new husband to Florida, Alice and I would call each other every day to explain in detail what we had done and what we would do once we got back together. So when I decided that I wanted to move back to Forks when I turned sixteen, I had the biggest welcoming party thrown by none other than Alice Branden and all of her friends from school who soon became my friends, like Angela, Ben, Tyler, and of course, Jacob.

I finally got up to go make some dinner and see what Jake was doing. I padded into the kitchen and decided on making chicken noodle soup. Jake walked in just as I sat down at the table.

"So, are you going to tell me who this 'date' is?" He quirked an eyebrow up at me. His forward question made me blush.

"Maybe..." I decided to play it cool.

"Swan, you're blushing. Who the hell is it? Do I know the punk?" He started an outright inquisitive trial. I just shook my head keeping my eyes down, I knew that if I looked at him my damn blush would betray me. "Come on, Bells! I'm your best friend, you can tell me who it is. I just want to make sure he is worthy of The Swan." I looked up at the little nickname he gave me when he first experienced my clumsy ways. _Yes, my last name is Swan and no, I am not coordinated or graceful like one._ His big brown eyes were squinting with mirth at his little joke.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Black. And no, I am not going to tell you who he is because I'm not even sure who he is yet, myself." I hadn't even thought of the words until they were out of my mouth. _You're right, we don't know anything about him._ My inner slut knew me better than I knew myself. Jacob gave me a crazy wide-eyed look.

"What do you mean you don't know who he is? Isabella, don't tell me you are meeting some skeaze from online!" His voice rose a fraction and he gave me a stern look reminiscent of my father.

"No, Jacob. See, I can use your full name, too. I did not meet him online and he is not a skeaze. He is a very nice guy with a good job. I met him today." Oops...didn't mean to let that part out.

"TODAY? You only met him today and you're already going out with him!" He began shouting at me, "Bella, how can you even say yes to a guy that you just met? So what, you know that he's nice and has a good job. What does that matter if he ends up being a serial killer and chops you up into tiny pieces by the end of your date?" Okay, now he is overreacting.

"Oh, please. He is not a serial killer, Jake! And I can date whoever the hell I want to. You're not my father, you're my friend and you're supposed to support my decisions." I shout right back at him.

"I'm not going to support a stupid decision like saying yes to a complete stranger the first day you meet him." Anger is rolling off his body.

"Well you know what, Jake? I haven't been on a date in over two years, so yeah, I'm going to see a complete stranger after only knowing him for one day. I deserve at least that." I am pissed.

"Fine, it's your funeral." He scowled deeply at me then stormed off into his room down the hall, slamming the heavy door behind him. I felt like screaming but knew that it would only make things worse. So instead, I put the left over soup in the fridge, grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream, and stormed off to watch The Office in the peace of my own bedroom.

* * *

**Poor Jake, he's just trying to look out for his bestie...right? Hopefully they'll make up soon :/**

**Review, pretty please!**

**Laters x3**


	7. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**A/N: Okay, okay. I said I probably wouldn't update for a few more days. But I didn't have to go to work today, and I didn't want to forget everything, so I just kept writing. Happy? :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with sticky hands and a tummy ache. _Damn, we shouldn't have eaten that whole pint of ice cream. We're going to pay for that later on..._I reluctantly make my way to the bathroom to get ready for a run.

Jake was nowhere to be seen, he probably left for the gym early so he wouldn't have to see me. _Good. We're not ready to face him anyways._ Why did I ever doubt the slut? She was usually always right. I pulled on my running shorts, tank top, running shoes, iPod and rode the elevator down and out to the early Seattle morning. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds telling me I wouldn't have long to run before it started pouring rain. I put in my ear buds and started running to the mellow sounds of Coldplay.

An hour and a half later my building was just in sight when it started to pour. Taking no chances, I quickly ran inside the nearest coffee shop to wait out the rain.

"Wow, it's a real down pour out there," the young barista smiled at me from behind the counter, "Would you like a cup of water? I see you've been running." I graciously accepted the offer and sat at a nearby table for her to return. She came back with a cup of ice water and a small towel in hand, "It can get pretty cold in here if you're not dry. Just drop it in that basket by the counter when you're finished." I returned her sweet smile and began toweling off my shoulders and legs. The girl came back a few minutes later with a magazine for me to read to pass the time with. _We should come here more often, such great customer service!_ Of course, I was the only customer in the shop at the moment.

I began flipping through the magazine, realizing it was one of those trashy gossip mags. Well it looks like there's more cheating drama between the Kardashian family, Justin and Jessica's wedding plans have been revealed, Tom and Katie's divorce details, Edward Cullen seen leaving a club with two strippers, the Biebs and his girlfriend's vacation photos, Will and Kate's baby wa-_Wait, what? EDWARD CULLEN AND STRIPPERS?_ My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I scanned the magazine for the article. There it was, right in front of my face in bold, black letters: "Mariners' newest rookie third-baseman, Edward Cullen, was spotted leaving the Eclipse night club late Sunday night with two scantily clad women who were seen earlier in the night dancing together in the green room of the trendy downtown Seattle club! We sure know what those three were about to do..." the gossip rag read. You have got to be kidding me! Okay, calm down Bella. That was before he asked you out. _That was two fucking days ago!_ The slut growled. Oh gosh, that was the night we ran into each other at the camera shop. _Call him! Tell him you can't go!_ What? No. I can't do that. In most cases these gossip magazines aren't truthful. He could have been taking his nieces out for a nice dinner..._At a fucking night club? With a fucking green room? No fucking way. And, oh, would you look at that. There's even a picture to prove it. They sure don't look like nieces to me..._ The slut was right, there he was in the same tight white v-neck I had seen him in earlier that day with a black sport coat on, dark blue jeans and that sexy lop-sided grin. _Damn, is he fine._ And there _they_ are. The magazine was right, they did look like strippers. _Those sluts!_ Hey now, look who's talking. _Psh, I got more class in my left pinky than they have in their whole plastic bodies._ He has his arm draped around the shoulders of the girl on his left. She is tall, almost taller than him in those skyscraper heels, with long straight strawberry blonde hair and a smug smile playing at her too full lips. _Botox, much?_ She's wearing a short red strapless dress with tall strappy black heels. Definitely stripper material. His right arm is around the waist of the other girl with long curly red hair wearing a similar short black halter dress, tall silver pumps and has the same smug smirk playing at her thin lips. Both have boobs that look at least two sizes too big for their too tiny frames and I can start to feel bile creep up at the back of my throat. _I guess he likes red heads..._The slut just shrugs her shoulders, gives me an apologetic smile and walks off to take a nap.

I look out the front door of the shop to see the rain has let up to a light drizzle. I dazedly thank the barista for her help and walk out into the light rain with my head reeling. The cool drops feel good against my overheated skin as I walk slowly down the street to my building. By the time I reach my apartment, I am soaking wet, again. I slowly peel off my soggy clothes and step into the warm bath water I run for myself. _What was I thinking? What were we thinking?_ I silently ask my slut to come out and help me think things through, but she's fast asleep on her cozy arm chair. I guess I'm going to have to figure this out myself.

* * *

**Oh no! Has Slutty Bella given up? She was so entertaining...And what about Edward? What was he doing with those girls? Are they really strippers?**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Laters, lovelies x3**


	8. Gimme A Break

**A/N: Okay, last chapter for a few days. And seriously peeps, REVIEW, please? Pretty please? With a nice big, fat, juicy, cherry on top? *bats eyelashes repeatedly* Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you mean break up? We haven't even gone out yet. Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the panic raise in Edward's voice as I spoke to him calmly over the phone.

"I know we haven't been on a date yet, I meant it metaphorically." I roll my eyes at my attempted metaphor, "I just-I mean, I think-um..." I had this whole speech planned out and now I'm mumbling like an idiot, again.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" He was panicking. I could hear it clear in his voice. _Quick, don't let him change your mind!_

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I don't think we should see each other." There, I said it.

Silence. Say something, god dammit!

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" His voice whispered lowly on the other end.

"No. I don't think you can. I'm sorry." I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, "It was nice meeting you, Edward. Have a nice life." I hung up the phone before I could hear his answer and before I knew it, warm tears were streaming down my face. _What are you crying for? It's not like you'll be missing anything. You only met him yesterday! Buck up, sister!_ I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He probably didn't even know what he had done. I mean, it's pretty normal for someone as good looking and built as him to have girls hanging on him at every corner. _And to top it all off, he is a fucking professional athlete for christ's sake!_ Trust me, he won't be missing anything. I heard a quiet tapping on my door and Jake walked in with an apologetic look on his handsome face.

"Hey there, Bells," he walked over and wrapped me up in a tight, warm embrace, "There's no need to cry. Shh..." he soothed while stroking my hair lightly. I sniffled very un-lady like and turned my tearstained face into his chest. We didn't stay in the embrace for long because I was uncomfortable kneeling, so he gently pulled me beside him on the bed and wrapped a long arm around my shaking shoulders. After a few more minutes of silence, the tears stopped and I decided it was time to talk.

"I told him I couldn't see him." Sniffle. "I feel awful." Sniffle. "I didn't even explain why..." my voice trailed off as the tears started again. He hugged me even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I truly am," I looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw nothing but remorse._ Oh no. Does he think I broke it off because of him?_ "Bella, I-"

"Jake, no! Don't feel bad. This has nothing to do with our fight," He looked confused, "Well, I guess it could have, but it was something else-something I read today."

"Something you read?" Now he looked extremely confused. _Oh, right. He doesn't even know who the guy is._ Should I tell him? _I don't see why not, now._

"Yeah. Um...I read that-uh, that he was out with, um-strippers..." My voice trailed off into a whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Strippers? What?" Oh boy, is he confused, "Bella, I don't understand. Why would this guy be in the papers? Who is he? Why would they care if he was out with strippers?" So many questions. _Just be straight with him._

"Okay, here it goes," I cleared my throat, rolled back my shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "His name is Edward Cullen. He plays third-base for the Mariners. And they care that he was out with strippers because he is a celebrity and that's what gossip magazines do, they share celebrity gossip." He just stared at me, processing. Then he laughed. _What?_ "Why are you laughing?" His arm fell away from my shoulders and he began clutching at his stomach as he slid off the bed onto the floor, literally rolling on the floor laughing, "Jacob Black, why are you laughing? This is not funny!" He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and started to settle down with only a few quiet chuckles. He finally looked up into my eyes which I hope showed as much hurt and annoyance as I felt.

"Oh, Bells, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not funny," his face became serious, "It was just-I was so confused-then in shock-then I pictured you reading a gossip magazine and I couldn't help but laugh." He began chuckling again but immediately stopped when he realized I found no humor in this. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry. Really, I am. But, why didn't you tell me who the guy was yesterday? It might have saved us a fight."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you getting all over protective like Charlie does. I moved away from Forks to have freedom from the chief's rules, and I don't need you to lock me down here, as well!" I huffed.

"Okay, okay," he relented, "I'm sorry for being so over bearing. I'll try not to do it anymore." I nodded my head at his vow and gave him a small smile. "So...a celebrity, huh? I didn't know you had it in you, Swan." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it doesn't matter anyways. Turns out he's nothing but a Hollywood playboy out for the attention of whores and sluts alike." I sneered down to my hands.

"Woo, look at the mouth on you! Would Charlie approve of this?" He joked then gave me a small nudge which made me look up at him, "I think you did the right thing. If Bella Swan doesn't think something is right, then it obviously isn't right. And if he really wanted you, he wouldn't be out with some floozies at all hours of the night." I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Well...the magazine actually said that, uh-that the picture was taken on Sunday night..." Had I overreacted?

"So?" _Oh, good. He agrees with us._ "Even if that was just two days ago, who says he isn't going to go out after your date and pick up two more hussies?" He seemed a little pissed now and I just stared wide eyed at him. He chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. And guys like that hurt girls like you." _Did you hear him? Guys like that hurt girls like us._ _We're better off without him._ I gave him a small smile and he gave me a tight hug in return.

"I'm in need of a distraction. Any ideas?" I challenged him. Jake is the best at creating distractions.

"A distraction, eh? Yeah, I can think of a few things," he glanced sideways at me while smirking evilly, "Put on some athletic clothes, we're going to the gym." And with that, he hopped off the bed and out into the living room. _Oh gosh, what have we gotten ourself into..._

* * *

**Poor, Belly :( Did she do the right thing, breaking it off before she even got to know Edward? Thank goodness Jake was there to save the day!**

**Review, please :)**

**Laters x3**


	9. Just Keep Running

**A/N: Hmm...I actually don't have too much to say. Anyone been watching the Olympics? This one right here has! Actually...I don't think the tv has been turned off since Friday evening...hmm...I must find more entertainment in my life. Maybe I'll come out of retirement and reach the dream I never had of becoming an Olympic gymnast. Whadya think? Nah, too lazy. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

I look down at the bright red numbers displayed on the treadmill. _Two miles down, three to go._ Jake was right, this was a good distraction. And I didn't get to run as much as I had wanted this morning due to the rain, so coming here was perfect. Having a friend that runs a gym has its advantages. Jake started out working as the towel boy for Aro Volturi at Volturi Fitness back in Forks. Throughout high school, he bulked up majorly and moved up to a personal trainer. Jake hadn't really known what he wanted to do after graduating, so when Aro gave him the opportunity to run Sweat It Out, a new gym and training facility he built in downtown Seattle, Jake knew right away that that's what he wanted to do. And it was perfect. Jake absolutely loved his job, and he got to indulge his obsession of exercise without hinderance.

Jake was up at the front desk doing some work on the computer when I see the front door open. I look up from the machine and to my surprise see Cute Dimply Guy, Emmett and the cute blonde one, Jasper walk in. They walk straight up to the front desk as Jake makes his way around the counter to greet them both with some kind of "bro hug" and loud guffaws from Emmett as they joke around. I duck my head back down hoping they don't notice me at the back of the gym, but no such luck for Bella. I can see out of the corner of my eye Emmett waving his arms frantically in my direction which makes me look up and give a half smile. The three of them make their way to the back up next to my machine. I decide not to stop, hoping they'll get the message and move right along. No such luck, again.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks!" Emmett bellows up to me since I still have my earbuds in. If it weren't for my face already being flushed from running, I would have turned a bright pink.

"Em, she has a name. It's Bella," Jasper corrected him, "It's nice to see you again, ma'am." He said with a slight southern twang. _Hmm, never noticed that before._ I gave a slight smile, nodded my head and continued running.

"So how do you two know Bella?" Jake asked the guys.

"She took our team pictures on Monday! We're all quite a handful over there, but she handled it like a champ, didn't you Belly?" Emmett grinned up at me. I couldn't help but smile down at his cute face and shook my head at the new nickname.

"Yeah, especially with that sleaze ball breathing down her neck," Jasper shook his head in disgust and gave me an apologetic smile. I returned the smile and looked up to the front door.

"Edward?" I exclaimed breathily.

"What-Edward? No. I meant James, that creep with the ponytail!" Jasper corrected me.

"No! Edward!" I jutted my chin up to the front of the gym to see Edward walking through the front door and looking around.

"Yo, Eddie! Over here, little bro!" Emmett hollered up to the front. _Little bro?_ Edward's eyes scanned around the room until they landed on Emmett's frantic waving. _Geez, this guy has got to calm down._ Edward's eyes then slowly slid over the other two guys and finally settled on mine. Chocolate brown to sea-foam green. Several different emotions ran over his face in the matter of seconds. Annoyance came first, probably at the nickname he said he so despised from Emmett's loud mouth. Confusion, second, in the form of his perfectly shaped furrowed brows as he took me in. Relief, next, in the form of visible relaxation of his broad shoulders. And finally joy, in the form of slowly forming perfectly shaped lips into that sexy lop-sided grin. _Oh no_. He started slowly strutting towards us, not taking his beautiful eyes off mine, sexy grin still intact. I could feel my legs start to wobble under his intense stare as he got closer. _Oh god, no._ He clasped Emmett and Jasper on the backs as he reached us, eyes still on me. I faintly heard Jake's introduction to him from Emmett and could see Jake look up at me from the corner of my eye, probably realizing who this guy really was. My legs felt like lead underneath me, moving of their own accord. Edward licked his lips slowly and my eyes immediately focused in on the movement. They were a perfect dark pink with the upper perfectly bowed and the bottom smooth and plump. They started moving. _Shit, he's talking!_ I removed the earbud from my left ear.

"Wha-?" I began to ask but suddenly lost my footing and fell down and off the back of the treadmill, crashing into the wall behind me. _Oh no..._

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Now back to the Olympics. Man, I wish I was in London :(**

**Anyhoo...thanks for reading :)**

**Laters!**

**xoxo**


	10. UPDATE!

**A/N: Hello lovelies, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long :( I've been extremely busy with school and work and I just haven't been able to find the time to update...I can't believe the summer is over! Ugh. It went by so fast! Hopefully this year won't be as difficult as last year :/ And dammit, I didn't even get to finish watching the Olympics! Gah! I didn't even get to see MP swim his last race! GAH! Ugh. Anyways...**

**No need to worry! I have about six chapters saved up and I will begin to post them as soon as I can!**

**Again, I am truly sorry for not letting you guys know. Thank you for being patient with me :)**

**Laters xoxo**


End file.
